Of War and Love
by Kitty Bella Lemondove
Summary: Queen Amidala looses all her faith in the Republic and, when contacted by the Separatists, she wants to accept their preposition so she demands a public vote. Naboo turns into a separatist system? What happens to Anakin? 8 years after TPM One-shot AU


Of War and Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Summary: Queen Amidala looses all her faith in the Republic and, when contacted by the Separatists, she wants to accept their preposition so she demands a public vote. Naboo turns into a separatist system? What happens to Anakin? 8 years after TPM One-shot Anakin x Padme Obi-wan x Sabe

'Is this what the Republic has become? Years ago, I had moved for a vote of no confidence against Finis Valorum in fear that this will happen. I had hoped that at the time Senator Palpatine of Naboo will do as he has promised me _personally_. That he will stop the corruption that had driven away the Separatist. A promise I now see he had not kept, a promise that would have saved us all from this war that soon might start, I declare myself deeply disappointed by his betrayal of my trust. Today, after a world-wide vote that included the gungans, the people I serve had decided: **The Naboo sovereign system joins the Cause of the Confederacy of Independent Systems.**'

Uproar filled the Senate Rotunda. The entire galaxy was shocked by this turn of events. The most loyal system had turned against the Republic. Chancellor Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious, could practically feel as all his brilliant plans were crumbling around him. He could not send the boy to 'protect' Amidala and that way he could not make Anakin fall in love with the beautiful queen and crave the powers of the Dark Side to save her. He now must work around this huge problem. Palpatine vowed to take revenge, the little ruler would die as soon as he stopped needing her. No-one would ever stop him, especially this pitiful mindless girl.

In the Jedi Council chamber, most of the Masters were bewildered by the statement that seemed to have frozen the galaxy. Master Yoda hmmed thoughtfully. The jedi watched the huge holo-projector with their breath taken away in shock and Anakin Skywalker looked at his Master hoping to be assured this was not real. He could not fight against HER. The same thoughts resided in Obi-wan's mind as well, but with the exception that HER was not Padme Amidala.

'Honorable Senators, the naboo love democracy, we had always been some of the first to aide the Republic, but the corruption has gone too far and for too long. We hope that this protest will not fall to deaf ears and I assure you that Naboo is ready to reenter the Republic the moment those problems are solved. We wish peace, but not at the price of Justice. We, and now I speak in the name of the Confederacy also, are ready to negotiate as long as you start immediately trying to vanquish the Corruption that now destroys the Republic and the democracy from inside. Thank you.'

Master Yoda jumped out of his chair and started wobbling towards the door.

'To the Senate go we must. Great Darkness I sense. In danger the senators are. Come the entire Council must, along Obi-wan and young Anakin take we should. Feel I do that time to prove Qui-Gon right it is.'

'I will not let this Republic that stood for more than 10 thousand years to be split in two…'

'Excuse me, Supreme Chancellor, I would like to speak if you would allow me. It is an urgent and extremely important fact that I must point out.'

'The Chair recognizes Senator Organa of Aldeearan.' Annoyance could be easily read in Sidious' voice.

'Your Excellency, I am now burdened by the terrible observation I must make. Unfortunately, You, as a naboo native, are in a conflict of interests since the departure of the Naboo system from the Republic. With a heavy heart I must propose the start of an immediate election of a new Supreme Chancellor.'

Anger boiled into the sith's veins, his plans could not be repaired or worked around. This was unacceptable, it could not happen, it will not happen. He could not wait any longer, he was old, Dooku was old they could not hide again. His empire would be formed today, with or without the Chosen One as his apprentice. The Sith shall rule once again!

'I concur the proposal' Senator Mon Mothma added.

The Sith lightning that was directed towards the pods of the two Senators and Queen Amidala's was absorbed by a blue lightsaber wielded by a blond 17 year old. Sidious realized his mistake, but now it was no turning back. He had to fight or die at the hands of jedi scum.

'I have unlimited power! You will be crushed and destroyed Jedi! I will turn this Galactic Republic that you love so much into the Galactic Sith Empire and I will rule the Galaxy!' The Sith tried to anger them and make them lose focus so that he would be able to defend them or turn to the Dark Side as many as he could.

'Under arrest for treason you are in the name of the Galactic Senate.'

'I am the Senate, I am the Emperor!' yelled Sidious an edge of despair in his voice. All those who owned a holo-projector and some of those who went to friends and family watched in amazement the battle between evil and good, the duel of fates. They yelled their horror every time a Jedi Master died, they panicked when Count Dooku joined the battle, they gasped when Master Kenobi was severely wounded after killing the sith apprentice and they shouted in joy when they saw Padawan Skywalker impaling Darth Sidious.

A handmaiden ran to the bleeding knight and, upon discovering that he was not in a life-threatening condition, kissed him fully on the lips under the amazed gaze of the alive Jedi Council Masters. Sabe cried tears of joy as Obi-wan assured her that it was all over and confessed his love for the decoy queen. Anakin found himself embracing Padme as she spread red paint all over his face in desperate pecks and she expressed her concern of him while fighting during the small breaks in between the kisses. Both men silently wondered if they had died and landed in the Force Heaven.

'Warm feelings to my heart it brings watching the happiness of those four. In love they both were and still killed the sith they did. Young Skywalker the Chosen One he is, follow his path we must the prophecy says. Amend the Code I propose.' Master Yoda spoke.

Qui-Gon's voice was heard once again by Obi-wan and Anakin, giving them the reassurance they sought.

'Well done my Padawans.'

Hi,

I hope you liked it. It's just something that popped into my mind while writing on my other Star Wars story. That one is multi-chapter and I will publish it when it's finished, the same goes with the Twilight one.

I'm not a native so please excuse my mistakes and feel free to point them out to me, I am actually grateful if you do so because that way I can correct them and I can learn more.

Thank you for reading and once again I hope you enjoyed it.

Love,

Kitty.


End file.
